In the conventional roll working apparatuses, a changing of impression, or changing of the rolls is inevitable each time when carrying out press working of various kinds with the employment of different impression. This changing of impression is a time-consuming and troublesome operation, and is in addition a highly complicated work requiring a precise adjustment and confirmation such as (1) adjustment of interaxial distance, (2) correction of discrepancy between the male and female impression portions in the axial directions, and (3) confirmation of right phase in the rotating direction of the rolls. In the roll working accompanied by a process such as shearing, punching or cutting, the permissible tolerance of adjustment is so small that it is liable to increase the time for arrangement and thus, to prevent the reduction of labor time. Various attempts have been made for minimizing the time needed in changing the impression or the rolls; some are good reducing the time, bringing about however an undesirable result of greatly increasing the extra expenditure. At present, no proper method, simple and economical, of reducing the changing time of the impression is known.